


ornery bookworm works at coffee shop, regrets it

by sonataas



Category: Leagues and Legends - E. Jade Lomax
Genre: Also Laney bakes everything in this coffee shop which may change bc bea but anyway, Coffee Shops, bc coffee shop aus are necessary and important shut up, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonataas/pseuds/sonataas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this up bc I'm tired and I just really love Jack and Grey together but there's no fic in this fandom gosh darn it and if I have to supply it i'm gonna do it badly and idk if i'll write more bc college is a lot busier than expected but hey maybe one day i'll come back</p>
            </blockquote>





	ornery bookworm works at coffee shop, regrets it

The morning had started out normally enough. Grey, reading the book that was not that obviously hidden underneath the tall counter, and Laney bustling around with a glare that didn't seem to ever stop being directed at him. Grey had just gotten to the real interesting bit of the whole book, that part where he just knew the theory was about to get in depth and fascinating, when a flour smudged hand placed itself with a hard finality on the page he was about to turn. He looked up with the start of an indignant yelp in his throat before he swallowed it against the hard steel of Laney's eyes.  
"Pip, you will put that book away and start paying attention to our god damn customers or so help me, I will burn it." She closed the book for him, none too delicately. "Don't think I won't." She turned away to get the tray of pastries balanced carefully in one hand to the residential flock of university students in the corner just as a giant strolled in through the front door.  
He was tall. And his smile should have been illegal, it seemed to Grey. It was, according to the watch he just checked, only 10 in the morning which was just far too early for literal sunlight in a grin. Seriously, the tall kid looked like a criminal smiling like that. Grey scowled at the cheerfulness, his neck going back as his stare went up and he readied the pen already in his fingers against the writing pad.  
"May I take your order?" He said in the most monotonous tone he could muster. The tall kid smiled even wider, teeth practically sparkling, oh god it was awful.  
"Could I please get a coffee, with as much sugar and cream as I can get?" the words even boomed with cheer. And, there was definite boom in his voice, someone that size, a lot of boom.   
"Kay." Grey tried to put a tiny amount of irritation in his voice, but despite himself, the smile was getting the better of him. It was just so sunshiny. He didn't deserve this.  
He hadn't even told her the order, but Laney leaned over the counter to hand the guy his coffee. She was positively beaming, which was so unnatural it was worse than the sunshiny smile.  
"Here it is!! What was your name now, hon?" Her voice was dripping with saccharine sweetness.  
"Jack," he said, already sipping his over-sugared, over-creamed coffee. "Jack Farris, nice to meet you." He gave a careful glance at Grey, eyes crinkled in a smile that still hadn't gone away. "Both of you."  
Grey turned to Laney within a second of the door having closed, face positively nauseous.  
"What was that horrific display of, well, whatever it is you call that?" He flailed his hands in distress with every word. "What was that awful expression on your face?"  
"It's called a smile, Grey, and," She looked at him, a decidedly scary gleam in her eye. "I just gave him your number."

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible, and short. But finals are coming up so I'll have to update later. Also let me know if you people out there even want an update.


End file.
